Rayu dan Goda
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Hinata menjilat air ludahnya sendiri. Menganggap bahwa Minato Namikaze hanya pria dengan 'anu' seukuran jempol kaki. Namun ketika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan. Jawaban Hinata malah sebaliknya


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Rayu dan Goda milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: MinaHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 **Rayu dan Goda**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Minato Namikaze, seorang pria keturunan Jepang – Rusia yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di NamiYondai Enterprises, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pariwisata. Seantero pengusaha Jepang sangat mengenal sosok beliau yang ramah dan disiplin. Bahkan banyak juga para pelajar yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai panutan dan contoh teladan.

Hal itu dikarenakan prestasi gemilang yang ditorehkannya untuk membangun Negeri Matahari Terbit ini menjadi salah satu destinasi wajib para pelancong di seluruh dunia.

Banyak tempat-tempat wisata yang didasari oleh ide-ide briliannya dan tentu saja tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Kecerdasan dan keuletannya mampu membuat para pesaing berdecak kagum. Sebagai salah satu contohnya, Fugaku dari Rinne Corporation, merupakan pesaing NamiYondai Enterprises yang mengakui sendiri jika Minato adalah salah satu jajaran aset negara ini yang harus dipertahankan.

Sayang, sampai di usianya yang menginjak 32 tahun, Minato tak kunjung menikah juga. Padahal banyak sekali para wanita, baik dari kalangan pengusaha maupun kalangan selebritis, yang mencoba untuk menarik atensinya. Hanya saja belum ada satu pun yang berhasil.

Karena hal itu pulalah Minato sering dikait-kaitkan dengan _trend_ zaman sekarang, yaitu LGBT. Banyak media yang berusaha membuktikan kabar ini dengan melakukan wawancara secara pribadi terhadap sosok Minato. Hanya saja beliau tak ingin berkomentar banyak dan tak memberikan klarifikasi apa pun. Seolah membiarkan kabar tersebut menyebar luas dan mengikatnya.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, ketika beberapa pelajar perempuan kelas 3 dari Hoshigaki Gakuen sedang berkumpul di belakang sekolah. Pembahasan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari Minato yang _hot_ itu. Bermodalkan majalah bisnis, mereka mulai menceritakan tentang pengalaman ketika melihat Minato.

"Lalu, Minato- _kun_ mencium bibirku dengan penuh cinta," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum.

Mata para gadis melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Ino, si gadis rambut pirang, barusan. "Tetapi kudengar dia _gay_!" seru Shion.

"Serius?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau. "Dia menciummu?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menyipit seolah tak mempercayai.

Ino tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk cepat. "Bibirnya lembut sekali."

Para gadis mulai berdecak iri. "Akh, aku tak percaya," kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda. "Minato- _kun_ saja dianggap _gay_ , _masa_ dia menciummu."

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Ino membulatkan matanya. "Tck, terserah kalian saja," ujarnya acuh. "Pokoknya di dalam mimpiku, dia ..."

"TUNGGU!"

Ucapan Ino terhenti karena teriakan seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung. "Dalam mimpi kau bilang, Ino?"

Ino melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengangguk cepat. "Iya."

"Sialan! Kupikir itu nyata!" umpat si gadis berambut hijau yang sebelumnya sempat berdecak iri pada Ino.

Si gadis berambut merah muda mengangguk setuju. "Bajingan licik! Terlalu tinggi khayalanmu!"

"Tck, terserah! Pokoknya aku cinta Minato- _kun_!" teriak Ino bersemangat. "Lagipula kalian tak bisa lihat sahabat kalian senang _barang_ sedikit pun."

Si gadis berambut indigo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tetapi bukan khayalan juga sih. Kami saja sempat percaya, kalau kau berbicara di muka umum, pasti besok namamu akan masuk majalah," ketusnya.

"Astaga, Hinata! Itu bagus kan," gumam Ino senang. "Lalu, nanti Minato- _kun_ datang ke _mansion_ ku dan memintaku jadi kekasihnya untuk menutupi status _gay_ nya. Seperti di drama Korea gitu loh," pekiknya bersemangat.

Teman-teman yang lain hanya mencibir Ino. Khayalannya terlalu tinggi, dan sedikit berbau mesum dengan menambahkan _scene_ _kissing_ di dalam khayalannya.

"Jangan-jangan kalau kau sedang _horny_ , kau menjadikan Minato- _kun_ sebagai objek fantasimu, ya?" tanya si gadis berambut merah muda dengan frontal.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kok tahu," cengirnya.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. "Sialan! Dasar gadis mesum!" pekik si gadis bersurai merah muda seraya melempar majalah bisnis yang ber _cover_ kan Minato Namikaze, ke muka Ino.

"Habisnya 'anu' Minato- _kun_ ..."

"Ino! Kau kebanyakan mengkhayal! Memang kau sudah pernah lihat!" pekik seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Ino mengambil ponsel pintarnya seraya membuka folder foto. Telunjuknya mengusap-usap layar ke bawah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di ponselnya. "Aku mencari foto-foto _topless_ Minato- _kun_ di google, dan ternyata hanya ada satu foto ketika dia hanya pakai _boxer_ saja!" pekiknya girang.

Para gadis memekik. "Mana lihat dong!" pinta mereka.

Ino tersenyum. "Nih, lihat saja!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah para gadis.

Di layar ponsel Ino terpampang foto seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berbaring di pinggir kolam renang pribadi. Dia hanya mengenakan _boxer_ Calvin Klein yang ketat. Dada bidang, otot di perut, dan puting susu menggemaskan milik Minato menjadi kombinasi yang mampu membuat para gadis gigit jari. Apalagi kulit putih Minato tampak berkilat karena terkena bias air. Namun satu objek yang bisa membuat para gadis berteriak minta ampun.

Itu loh yang di bawah perut.

"Astaga gembung sekali!" kikik Tenten kesenangan.

Para gadis lain dengan kompak mengangguk. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang? 'Sosis' nya itu loh ..."

Sakura terkikik. "Hush ... jangan keras-keras! Nanti ada yang dengar," katanya memperingatkan.

"Cuma ini saja fotonya," gumam Fu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya.

"Minato- _kun_ itu ... udah ganteng, seksi, cerdas, kaya, murah senyum ... kkyyaaa mempelai idamanku!" pekik Tenten seraya membayangkan dirinya dan Minato berdiri di pelaminan. "Apalagi 'sosis' nya ... uhmmm yummy ..."

"Tck, aku saja mau melepas keperawananku dengan Minato- _kun_ ," gumam Ino.

"Ihh kalau aku sih ogah kalau disuruh melepas keperawanan dengan Minato itu," ujar Hinata dengan dengusan kesal.

Para gadis memicingkan mata ke arah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara.

"Kau tak tertarik?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Coba kau pandang lagi wajahnya baik-baik," ujarnya seraya mengangkat majalah ke depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Usianya sudah 32 tahun, dan kita masih 17 tahun. Dia sudah tua!" ujarnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju. "Yang penting dia _hot_!"

Hinata mengernyit. " _Hot_ apanya? Paling juga 'anu' nya sudah keriput," cibirnya.

Para gadis menatap sinis pada Hinata. "Awas kalau sampai kau jatuh cinta pada Minato- _kun_ , ya. Kubabat habis rambutmu sampai botak!" ancam Ino sebal.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Terserah! Aku tak tertarik dengan Minato- _kun_ kalian!" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan para gadis yang terheran-heran melihat keanehan Hinata.

"Mata Hinata katarak, jadi tidak bisa merasakan keseksian Minato- _kun_ ," kata Ino, yang mencoba untuk memberi semangat pada teman-teman yang lain. "Kau tak lihat, lama kelamaan mata Hinata putih semuanya. Itu karena dia kekurangan vitamin A!"

Para gadis mengangguk setuju dan kembakinlarut dalam obrolan panjang mengenai kelayakan Minato menjadi suami mereka. Dan diakhiri dengan perdebatan panjang karena Sakura dan Ino saling berteriak dan mengaku bahwa mereka jauh lebih pantas untuk mendampingi Minato.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata memasuki _mansion_ dengan wajah memberengut. Di Sabtu sore yang cerah ini, dia terpaksa pulang lama karena harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah yang belum selesai. Belum lagi dia merasa kesal karena sejak pelajaran tadi, para siswi di kelasnya menertawakan kebodohannya karena mengatakan jika dia tidak tertarik dengan Minato.

"Menyebalkan!" pekik Hinata seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Minato Minato Minato! Seperti tak ada pria lain saja," gerutunya lalu mengambil segelas air dingin. "Sudah tua begitu, apa yang bisa dibanggakan? 'Anu' nya yang seukuran jempol kaki!" umpatnya.

Para pelayan menahan tawa mereka. Lebih baik mereka meninggalkan dapur daripada kena sembur oleh majikan seksi mereka.

Hinata meminum air hingga gelasnya benar-benar kosong, lalu mengisinya kembali. Kekesalannya hari ini membuat tenaganya habis dan menguras emosi.

"Duhh 'sosis' nya hottt," ujarnya dengan mengikuti gaya bicara Ino. "Hot apanya?" pekik Hinata lalu menandaskan air untuk kedua kalinya. "Lebih enak juga 'sosis' hotdog daripada 'sosis' si Minato Namikaze tua-tua keladi itu!"

"Ehem!"

Kekesalan Hinata terinterupsi oleh deheman seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya. Gadis itu memberengut marah. "Kou- _san_ , jangan ..."

"Kenapa marah-marah?"

Hinata hampir saja memuntahkan dua gelas air yang baru saja diminumnya. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria tampan bin seksi berada di _mansion_ nya.

Seingatnya tak ada satu pun pria berambut pirang dengan mata secerah langit yang menghuni _mansion_ nya.

Mata Hinata terpaku oleh seraut ketampanan yang mampu membuainya. Dia terpaku pada seulas senyum manis yang tersugging di bibir merah pria itu.

"Hey ... _baby_!"

Jantung Hinata berdegup cepat saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang kaku.

"Hey ...!"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat pria tampan itu menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Hinata yang menegang.

"Uhm ... ya?" Mendadak Hinata kikuk saat pria itu menatap langsung ke mata pucat Hinata.

"Kau tampak kesal? Kenapa?" tanya pria itu lalu mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Hinata seraya mengisinya kembali dengan air.

Dia meminumnya dengan rakus sambil melirik tajam ke arah wajah Hinata yang memerah malu.

" _Dia memakai gelas yang baru kupakai? Itu artinya ... ciuman secara tidak langsung!_ " pekik Hinata dalam hati.

Pria itu meletakkan gelas di atas meja. Tetesan air mengalir menuju dagu pria itu lalu menetes ke kaus hitamnya yang bermodel V- _neck_.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ingin rasanya mengecap air itu agar tak terserap oleh kaus pria itu.

"Kenapa memandangi dadaku seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tercekat dengan pertanyaan sang pria asing yang berada di hadapannya. "T-Tidak."

Sang pria mengangguk. "Oh ya kita belum berkenalan," ujarnya. "Padahal aku adalah tamu di _mansion_ Hyuga."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "Uhm ... akh saya Hinata Hyuga, putri Hiashi Hyuga," ujar Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato tersenyum manis. "Oh ... kau manis sekali," pujinya ketika melihat pipi Hinata merona. "Aku Minato Namikaze," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Cara orang barat bersalaman, akh dia tahu itu. Perlahan Hinata menyambut uluran tangan sang pria. Namun tanpa diduga tubuhnya ditarik dan didekap erat.

Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan mata biru yang memikat disertai seringaian menggoda. Jarak mereka dekat sekali hingga Hinata bisa merasakan deru napas hangat pria itu.

"Aku pemilik NamiYondae Enterprises!" gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga _amethyst_ Hinata melebar.

" _Kau tahu, si bule ini pemilik NamiYondae Enterprises!"_

" _Namanya Minato Uzumaki!"_

" _Lebih enak juga 'sosis' hotdog daripada 'sosis' si Minato Namikaze tua-tua keladi itu!"_

" _Kau tampak kesal!"_

" _Oh ... kau tampak manis sekali. Aku Minato Namikaze!"_

 _Minato Namikaze._

 _Minato Namikaze._

Mata Hinata semakin melebar saat dia menyadari satu hal, bahwa pria ini adalah ...

"K-kau hummpp..."

Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena ciuman dalam seorang Minato Namikaze yang dikabarkan _gay_ , dan juga yang baru saja dihina-hina oleh Hinata.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Di musim panas keringat tetap berlebih meskipun ini sudah menginjak tengah malam. Seorang pria berwajah blasteran sedang berenang di kolam renang pribadi milik keluarga Hyuga.

Tubuh proporsionalnya tampak berkilat basah dan menambah kesensualitasannya. Apalagi kala sesekali bokongnya yang kokoh tercetak jelas karena _boxer_ nya sudah basah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan area depan?

Di balik pilar-pilar raksasa yang berada di dekat kolam renang, tampak seorang gadis remaja bersurai sepinggang sedang berdiri disana. Dia menyembunyikan tubuh rampingnya di balik pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi. Di dalam keremangan cahaya, dia menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah kolam renang.

Seusai makan malam tadi, ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, mengatakan bahwa Minato Namikaze akan menginap di _mansion_ ini hanya untuk semalam saja. Pasalnya, Minato ada rapat penting di sekitar daerah ini dan karena dia kenal dekat dengan Hiashi, maka dizinkanlah dia menginap di _mansion_ Hyuga.

Tentu saja kesempatan emas itu tak akan dilewatkan Hinata sedikit pun. Dia mulai melakukan ekspedisi penting untuk menemukan ke'hot'an seorang Minato seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

Meskipun ciuman tadi sore sudah terbilang _hot_ karena mampu membuat Hinata berakhir dengan pingsan, namun tetap saja itu belum bisa dijadikan bukti akurat. Hinata harus terjun mengamati langsung di lapangan.

Bermodalkan teropong mainannya waktu dia masih kanak-kanak, dia mencoba untuk memantau Minato. Sesekali dia meneguk ludah kala pria dewasa itu mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan pesona yang mampu membuat Hinata menganga.

"Astaga," gumam Hinata seraya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perlahan teropong di genggamannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Dia masih terpaku pada dada bidang Minato yang seolah merayunya untuk mendekat. Dan ternyata itu berhasil. Dengan sendirinya, Hinata melangkah ke arah Minato tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Hinata?" gumam Minato tanpa sadar ketika Hinata berhenti tepat di pinggir kolam. Dia mengamati tubuh mungil dan ramping Hinata yang berbalutkan kaus tipis berwarna putih khas musim panas dan _hotpants_ hitam yang kontras dengan paha putihnya. Pria itu menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Seketika itu juga ide brilian muncul di otak cerdasnya.

Perlahan ia naik dan keluar dari kolam renang. Dibiarkannya tubuh seksinya dipandangi oleh si gadis remaja dengan pandangan lapar. Minato melangkah menuju kasur udara dan duduk disana tanpa mempedulikan angin malam yang membelai dadanya. Dia mengisi gelas bertungkai kaki tinggi dengan wine. Kedua tungkai kaki panjangnya dibiarkan mengangkang dan membiarkan Hinata terbengong-bengong sendiri.

Minato menyesap anggurnya dengan gaya bak pangeran kerajaan. Tatapan mata birunya terus mengunci _amethyst_ Hinata dengan penuh pesona.

Kemudian dia mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan wine. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Hinata.

Gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun itu berjalan perlahan seolah terhipnotis. Diraihnya gelas tersebut seraya menandaskan wine yang ada di dalamnya.

Minato tersenyum manis, lalu berdiri tegak. Dibiarkannya tonjolan di selangkangannya menjadi tontonan gratis bagi Hinata. "Mau bergabung?" tawarnya.

Pipi Hinata merona saat menyadari bahwa Minato mengajaknya untuk berenang bersama. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hinata mengangguk.

"A-aku ambil p-pakaian renang," gumam Hinata seraya mundur perlahan. Namun dengan cepat Minato menahan tangannya.

"Tak usah, tanggalkan saja pakaianmu," ujarnya dengan senyuman menggoda. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata tak memakai bra, pasalnya kedua puting gadis itu sudah mengeras sejak tadi, dan mata biru Minato tak sanggup mengelak.

"Huh?" Hinata tertegun.

Namun dia kalah cepat saat tangan Minato mempreteli kaus tipis Hinata hingga gadis itu benar-benar bertelanjang dada. "Kau menarik," gumam Minato sambil mengelus pinggang Hinata dengan lembut.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat-saat jemari Minato mulai meremas pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"Apa aku perlu membantu untuk membuka _hotpants_ mu?" bisik Minato di telinga Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Minato menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Perlahan jemari Minato membelai pinggul Hinata lalu membuka kancing yang saling berkaitan, kemudian dia menarik resleting dan menurunkan _hotpants_ tersebut dari paha Hinata.

 _Panty_ bermotif beruang dikenakan Hinata. Terkesan imut dan Minato menyukainya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya seraya menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Mereka memasuki kolam renang dalam genggaman hangat yang terasa damai. Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air dan membasahi surai panjangnya yang tergerai menutupi pinggung mulusnya.

Minato menatap gadis itu dengan intens hingga Hinata merona hebat. Namun dia tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun sangking gugupnya.

"Mau berlomba?" tawar Minato tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari kedua payudara Hinata yang kencang.

Hinata menyadari betul akan tujuan mata Minato, namun entah kenapa hal tersebut tak membuatnya merasa malu. Hormonnya bergejolak hingga membuatnya berani membusungkan dada hingga Minato tak berkedip karenanya.

"Boleh," sahut Hinata ketika dia mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan diri.

Mereka berdiri di pinggir kolam. Tujuan mereka adalah area ujung kolam yang berjarak kira-kira tujuh meter.

"Satu ...," Minato mulai menghitung, "dua ... tiga!"

Hinata mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannyanuntuk mencapai garis _finish_ lebih dulu. Lain halnya dengan Minato yang sengaja memperlambat kecepatan berenangnya.

Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu melihat bagaimana kedua payudara menggemaskan milik Hinata bergoyang-goyang tak tentu arah melawan air. Bokong sintal Hinata juga tak luput dari jamahan mata nakal Minato.

Hinata tersenyum puas karena lebih dulu mencapai _finish_. Dia berdiri di dasar kolam yang tingginya hanya setinggi payudaranya. Dia berbalik, dan menyunggingkan senyum remeh pada Minato.

Namun dia tersentak kaget saat kepala Minato muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah kakinya. Bahkan puting Hinata yang menegang sempat bersenggolan dengan kening Minato.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, hanya terpaut tiga sentimeter maka bibir mereka benar-benar saling menempel.

Aliran darah Hinata berdesir cepat. Dia hanya mampu memejamkan mata saat bibir Minato melumatnya liar.

Entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah terbaring di kasur udara yang ada di pinggir kolam renang dengan posisi berbaring.

Sesekali dia mendesah ketika area intimnya terasa penuh karena kejantanan Minato yang menegang dan menghentak di dalam sana.

"Uhmmm ..." desah Hinata saat kejantanan Minato menekan area sensitifnya. Tangan Hinata memeluk punggung kokoh Minato seerat-eratnya. Mencoba melampiaskan geramannya.

Hujaman terus datang silih berganti hingga akhirnya Hinata tak kuat menahan desakan gairah yang hampir berada di ujung.

Sayang, Minato menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang menghentak-hentak. Sang mantan perawan yang hampir mencapai puncaknya, mendadak lesu dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar kejujuranmu saja," gumam Minato seraya menahan geramannya karena kewanitaan Hinata terasa menyedotnya masuk ke dalam.

"Kejujuran apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Minato tersenyum menggoda. "Katakan dengan jujur, Hinata. Kau lebih suka 'sosis' hotdog atau ..." Wajah Hinata mulai memerah. "... atau 'sosis' Minato Namikaze?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam mendengarnya. Dari situ dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Minato mendengar keluhannya saat di dapur tadi sore.

"Uhm ... 'sosis' Minato Namikaze," gumam Hinata malu-malu tanpa berani menatap mata biru Minato.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau mengatakan bahwa 'anu' ku seukuran jempol kaki?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ingin rasanya segera musnah dari muka bumi ini ketika mendengar pertanyaan Minato.

"Memangnya jempol siapa yang sebesar ini?" goda Minato lagi lalu memulai laju kejantanannya dengan hentakan keras.

"Aakhh ..." rintih Hinata ketika mencapai puncaknya.

Tubuhnya lemas sekali. Benar-benar lemas hingga rasanya ingin pingsan di pelukan Minato.

Namun sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, dia bisa mendengar bisikan halus Minato di telinganya.

"Mulai detik ini juga, kau adalah milikku, Hinata Namikaze."

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
